


Andrew Says Hey Twice

by Zenoouh48



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard is a Little Shit, Coming Out, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Say Hey If Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenoouh48/pseuds/Zenoouh48
Summary: At the bottom of the box this time, is a t-shirt. The pieces of clothes varies from box to box, from sweats to hoodies, from new to old, but always worn exclusively by Erik for a full day, and sprits by his cologne so it really smells of him. This time the t-shirt is actually one of Nicky's old ones. It's a sky blue comfy shirt two sizes too big, and the font on the front is considerably worn, but still readable "SAY HEY IF GAY"
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Andrew Says Hey Twice

**Author's Note:**

> So i totally didn't write this in procrastination over the "Aaron Goes Big" sequel, nope, no sire. And if so, you can't prove it. This is totally inspired by a tumblrpost by a-kingdom-of-foxes (I'm trying to find the exact post, but it's taking longer than expected), and i just had to have a fic of it. So I made one. Enjoy✨

Nicky loves getting his care packages from Germany. The candy gives him a sense of home, and their cards are always so thoughtful and sincere. The fact he feels that dash of homesickness always makes him feel a sense og guilt, but Germany, and subsequently the Klose's, literally saved his life when he was a teenager, so it makes sense it feels more at home there, than the US.

This particular package came from Erik himself, instead of their parents (the Klose's are unrelenting about the fact that they are also Nicky's parents, and at this point Nicky can't bear to fight it), which means there is another kind of goodie too.   
  
He takes the package into the dorms bedroom to give himself a sense of privacy. Opening the box is realitivly easy, Erik had always sucked at using tape. The one thing he couldn't do apparently. Inside the box there are the usual kinds of candy, his favourite brand of Fruchttee that you just can't find in the US, and there at the bottom, the very best about boxes from Erik.

At the bottom of the box this time, is a t-shirt. The pieces of clothes varies from box to box, from sweats to hoodies, from new to old, but always worn exclusively by Erik for a full day, and sprits by his cologne so it really smells of him. This time the t-shirt is actually one of Nicky's old ones. It's a sky blue comfy shirt two sizes too big, and the font on the front is considerably worn, but still readable "SAY HEY IF GAY" 

Nicky had bought it one of the first time they had visited Munich, where the Klose's had a bit of family, as a joke. He had started to feel a bit more comfortable with his sexuality at this point, and liked to wear it and just say 'hey' at random intervals. Erik found it very endearing, and liked to say 'hey' back him. 

Fighting the smile on his face was impossible, so he didn't even try. Shrugging his own sweater off, he put on the t-shirt instead. Even though Nicky had grown a bit of muscle since the last time he had worn it, it still didn't fit as good as he would have liked, so it would have to still be a sleep/lazy shirt. Considering it was almost dinner time, he didn't have an obvious reason to take it off yet.

He sorted his candy into different piles, what Aaron would like, what Andrew would really like, what he himself wanted to keep, and a 'let's share' pile. With that over and done with he got up from his bed to distribute the different piles, and decided the kitchen was his first stop. Arms laded with candy and tea, he almost walked into Andrew but he stepped out of the way just before.

Laying the goodies on the table top, he found the couple of chocolate bars intended for Andrew and turned back around to face him. He was about to explain the german candy when he saw him staring at his shirt instead of his face. Gearing up to say 'his face was up here, thanks', Andrew looked up at his hands instead and saw the chocolate bars. He swiped it from his hands and simply said "Hey" and walked nearly all the way out of the kitchen, before stopping for two seconds and adding a short "Thanks".

"You're welcome." Came out of his mouth before he could stop it, and once Andrew was all the way out, Nicky allowed himself a second to feel confused about Andrew and his general Andrew-ness before shrugging and going back to his candy.

Though, he couldn't shake this weird feeling of deja-vu. He was about eighty percent this had happened before. And now that he thought about it, it was about a hundred percent. This had also happened a few weeks after the twins 17th birthday. Nicky had just gotten out of bed, and was preparing coffee for him and Andrew, as they tended to wake up at the same time, whilst Aaron didn't get up unless forced. He poured the cups and turned around with one claps between his hands, to lean back against the counter and drink it. Andrew was standing in the door way, apparently just waiting for Nicky to be done, because he went for his own cup to customize it to his likeliness, when Nicky was done adjusting his position. When he was done he spun around to take it to his room, as usual, when he just went "hey" before adding a little "thanks".

Nicky had been too shocked about the fact Andrew had willingly spoke to him, and in the morning no less, that his "welcome?" was spoken into the empty kitchen. He had shrugged the episode off then too, though that time it had been in the hope of Andrew more willingly speaking to him. And he did, a small 'morning' here, and a small 'thanks' there. It wasn't a lot but Nicky cherished it nonetheless. Made staying for them a little more worth it.

He was putting the last of his candy in the different cupboards, except for Aaron's which he still had in his hands, when he caught sight of himself in Kevin's open laptop. It was sitting innocently on the kitchen table, open for all to use, though the screen was black. The sight of his shirt made the smile crawl back on his face, before it unexpectedly fell of and was replaced with one of understanding and shock. That little fucker.

"ANDREW JOSEPH MINYARD, WHERE THE IN THE WORLD DO YOU GET OFF BY COMING OUT TO ME AT SEVENTEEN AND THEN JUST NEVER BRINGING IT UP AGAIN?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew off screen: in the bedroom with Neil mostly


End file.
